365 Days of Love
by Kreativity Since Monday
Summary: A lot can happen in just one year… Especially when you find that special someone, no matter how much they cuss you out. AU, Spain/Fem!Romano, T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! For those who were reading ****A Year's Worth****, I have moved it to this new and improved story! :D I changed the title and the characters sound a bit more… in character? Antonio sounded dull when I first wrote it so I feel better now that I put in more enthusiasm into the writing.**

**Anyways I'll update more quickly this time! I promise! Thank you for understanding.**

**Title: 365 Days of Love**

**Summary: A lot can happen in just one year… Especially when you find that special someone, no matter how much they cuss you out. –fail summary-**

**Warning: Some Nyotalia involved, Lovina's language, etc. Craziness all around.**

**Pairings: Antonio/Fem!Romano, Ludwig/Fem!Feliciano, and probably more to come…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story ideas. If I did own Hetalia… Let's leave that to everyone's little imagination. **

* * *

><p>Antonio POV:<p>

Do you know how hot it can get during the summer time? I don't even know! But my precious tomatoes were withering away because of it! Just this morning I went out to check on them and just seeing them in this tragic state… I frowned as I picked one off the plant and inspected it. I don't mind dried tomatoes, but I really think they taste best when ripe~ I finally had to call Gilbert to lend me one of those tents so I could keep my plants in the shade and away from the harmful rays of the sun.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"_Hallo? Shut up, West! I told you already, I did NOT take your stupid camera! The thing is so damn old, why would the Awesome Me use something that should be in a freaking Smithsonian?"_

"Hola, Gil!"

"_Oh hey, Toni! What's up? The Awesome Gilbert is always here to help! … Dammit, I keep telling you to go look in your room again! I didn't take the fucking thing!"_

"Eh… Should I call at a different time? You sound busy."

"_Nah you're fine. … Actually, hold on one moment."_

I could hear him put down the phone, argue with his little brother, Ludwig, for a few more seconds, before he picked the phone back up again.

"_Sorry, technical difficulties here. Mein Gott, who knew his camera, would be in the freezer? Kesesese."_

"Gil, you shouldn't pull pranks on him that much. One day karma's going to get you!"

"_The Awesome Me, can go through anything! Cause I'm just super cool like that. Anyway what were you calling for?"_

"I need a tent. Could lend me one? Please?"

"_Eh? Sure! Just come over to pick it up! See you in an hour!"_

And he hung up just like that. Gilbert was always like that, he'd go off and set a time and place all on his own when he, Francis and I would make plans. He did that a lot with this girl named Elizabeta in high school, trying to ask her on dates, which really isn't the way to go. He'd come to me and Francis crying and complaining about how can she not go out with someone as awesome as him.

I drove over to his house, about half an hour away from mine, and knocked on the door or at least tried to until it slammed open and got tackled to the ground by Gilbert instead.

"Antonio!" he cried. "Dude, you're here!"

"Gil, was it seriously necessary to watch me from the window, and throw me to the ground? … Did you drink?" I asked as I stood from the pavement, helping up my friend as well.

"Pfft. Why would you think such a thing?" he laughed.

From the all the redness showing up on his pale face, and the slight slurring sounds he made, I knew he was lying.

"Where'd did your brother go then?" Ludwig would never allow his older brother to drink more than two bottles a week. Despite Gil's drinking all the time, he never could build up a high alcohol tolerance. Half a glass of hard liquor could've knocked him out for the rest of the night.

"Mmmm he had to go shoppin' or somethin'~ He'll be back."

"Well, anyway can I borrow that tent?"

"Ha! Yeah bout that… I could show you where it is, but it's, like, in the garage."

"And? Can't we just go get it?"

"No can do buddy." He giggled. "Unless you wanna get lost for at least three days, be my guest and go look! Cause I am not going through that fuggin' jungle of shit."

"Come on how bad can it be?" Really bad. If I had to describe the place with a word, it'd be utter terror. Oh wait that's two isn't it? Well whatever, Gilbert open the door to the place. It didn't even open all the way. If you measured it, the opening was probably a foot wide. That alone convinced me that I couldn't get in there.

"The garage door outside wont even open because of this mess you can't see!"

"Yet you told me you could lend something to me, when you can't even get it? Gilbert!" I sighed, followed by a face palm. "Forget it, I'm going home. Next time I ask for something, make sure it's in an easier place to get!"

"Sure sure, whatever you say my Spanish friend!" he said, smiling.

I shook my head with a smile growing on my face as I led myself out the door. Even though he's like that, I can't help but forgive him.

As soon as I got home, I went to the back yard to check up on my tomatoes. Though the red fruit wasn't the first thing I saw as I got there.

A tiny curl. That connected to a head of a girl, who was bent down picking tomatoes off the plant. All I could do was stare.

Usually the first thought would be 'Who is this person?' or 'What the hell?'

But no words even came to mind. I just looked on and on to what she was doing. She seemed way to engrossed with her activity to even notice me standing just a few feet away. Finally, until she looked in my direction and gasped, shocked to find me here as if I was the one intruding her house.

I could tell she was panicking, clutching the hem of her golden colored dress, staring straight at me with, beautiful, hazel eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could, she through the back gate and out onto the street. It took me a few seconds to collect my thoughts and try to follow her, but she was nowhere in sight.

What was that about? That girl… I closed my eyes and pictured her in my mind.

Auburn colored hair at a slightly wavy medium length, she had that odd strand of hair curling out to the right side of her head. I remember the way she smiled a bit when tending the tomatoes with care…

I looked above the plant and noticed she even grabbed a bed sheet (from where though?) and tied it to the roof and fence to act as a cover for the plant. And on one of the stools, a small basket of tomatoes freshly picked and rinsed.

I looked back at the back gate, fully swung open. A few more moments passed until I finally came to and told myself that I wanted to her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done with the first chapter! I hope it was okay... I wasn't too excited putting this out. I feel like Spain's a little OOC. Well I hope you enjoyed it! I'll put out the second chapter ASAP! Was Prussia a little OOC too? Eh who knows... Well I'll see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if I have any mistakes in the languages, all I used was Google Translate. I'll try to upload a little faster... These ideas keep coming up, so I think it'll become easier to write. Also, I have another fanfiction coming up if I didn't mention that before. I just need to think of a title for it and the chapters can be uploaded! I hope I can get it up soon. Well enjoy my short chapter... I'll definitely have a longer one next time.**

* * *

><p>This girl was smarter than I thought. It's been two whole weeks since I've seen her, but I know she's been sneaking into my backyard to tend to my tomato plant everyday I'm not at home in the afternoon.<p>

For example, yesterday I had to go to the studio for work. I only go four days a week, but each of those days takes up about eight hours of teaching guitar lessons. By the time I get back home at around five in the evening, there would be a basket filled with tomatoes; well not all the time, but there'd be some kind of difference that wasn't there before.

Of course I'm not going to give up on looking for her! I devised my plan and was going to take action tomorrow. It helped that I didn't have work tomorrow so I had all the time in the world!

Tomorrow came and I decided to wait until noon to leave the house. Just to make sure it looked liked I actually left for a while, I drove my car all the way to Francis' house. Well, of course I stayed for a while just so I wouldn't be rude to my friend!

"_Mon ami_, would you mind telling me what's with the unexpected visit? Not that I mind at all."

I told him what has been going on and about the mysterious girl and my plans to catch her in the act.

He looked at me for a few minutes; I was about to think he wasn't taking me seriously until he spoke up.

"How about instead of walking all the way back to your house I'll drive you?" he asked.

"_En serio_?" He nodded.

"Oh _gracias, mi amigo_! Francis you're the best!"

"_Mon ami_, I know I am. Now since I'm doing you a favor, will I be expecting something... In return?" he smiled.

I looked at him as I opened the front door, "Mm? Oh of course! I promise!"

I made a mental note to myself to go and buy him a bottle of wine later.

It was just about half past two by the time we stopped at the curb about a block away from my house just around the corner. I got out of the car and waved a goodbye to Francis as he drove off. We agreed he'd drop off my car later tonight.

I waited, and waited for at least thirty minutes; the clouds got darker and rain started drizzling down softly. I continued to wait, ignoring the rain, until I saw someone walking up the hill. Without a doubt, it was her.

I continued to watch her and didn't start moving until she went around the back. By now the rain was pouring down harder and the wild was picking up. She didn't even have an umbrella. Neither did I but I could care less if I got wet.

I hurried over the same path she took and hid behind the fence door before she took notice I was there.

This time I could perfectly see what she was doing. I knew that girl was tending to my plant. She set up the cover again, but this time all around the tomatoes. And because of that I could really see what she was doing, but in a short time later she walked under the patio roof with a small basket of tomatoes in her arms.

Before I knew it she unlocked my back door, really how did she do that? And then went on inside. It was a glass door so I could see her put the basket down on the nearest table and look around the interior.

Usually you'd think a person would try to leave immediately, but this woman didn't. She started wandering around my house! She doesn't look like a real burglar, but I think I shouldn't keep watching someone roam around my house while I'm not even in his or her presence.

Quickly, I rushed to the door and let myself in so I could finally talk to this girl. All this time while watching her every move, I don't know why, but I really want to talk to her. I want to get to know this girl, why she tends to my tomatoes every day when I'm not there. She won't get away without answering one question; I had to know her name!

So as soon as I closed the door, she whipped around with wide eyes, the same eyes she made when I first found her.

Again she tried to escape, and I'll tell you, she's fast. Blazing right passed me through the back door and almost to the gate. I grabbed her arm to stop her, both of us standing in the pouring rain.

I don't know what I tell you after that; I'm pretty sure that the both of us we frozen in time for what seemed like forever, staring at each other.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_~Translations~_

_Mon ami - my friend_

_En serio? - Seriously?_

_Gracias, mi amigo! - Thank you, my friend!_

_Ohohoho~ Spain is so innocent and ditzy :3 Yeah cause all France want's is wine. ... ... ..._

_I didn't want the ending to be like this XP But I didn't know how else to end it. Sorry guys :(_  
><em>Please rate and review! I love them! Feedback on mistakes and what can make the story better would be very much appreciated~<em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be better, I assure you guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys~! ... *bows* I am really sorry this is late! I wanted to be more punctual about this but, I wasn't. Please forgive me! Um... I think this chapter came out a little weird. Fem!Romano is called Lovina because she is. Also she's pretty OOC in this chapter, I think so. But it'll get a little bett****er by the later chapters. So... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lovina POV:<p>

As soon as I felt his hand around my wrist, the thing that _finally_ struck through my head was, 'Why in the world did I stop?'

And by stopping I meant why, two weeks ago, did I stop walking as soon as I noticed the beautiful red color around the back corner of that house? First of all, I wasn't even supposed to be on that street. I happened to finally get impatient with my younger sister's random 'let me stop every two seconds to admire every tall building there was in the distance.' All it took was the wrong step around the corner, and I end up in a completely different district. It wasn't even urban; it was a local neighborhood just outside of the city. How the hell did I get all the way out here?

Yes, I could've probably found my way back by just asking for directions, but _no._ I had to be the stubborn woman I was and started wandering even more, trying to find my way out of this maze I entrapped myself in.

Then I see it while taking one more round in a cul-de-sac, with my amazing hawk eye vision, I saw the round, I saw the green, and I definitely saw the red; A huge amount of red. I couldn't help myself… It was… luring me in by just its color.

Yes I know I trespassed into someone's home, but I helped picked some of the tomatoes! Sure I ate one, but I promise I had left the rest in the basket in the safe shade! So it's not criminal, it's not like I stole anything valuable.

Well, I kept telling myself that until I looked up to see _him_ looking straight at me. That man, that Spanish man… I ran out and didn't come back. I was afraid he'd look for me. What if he had been waiting? I mean… I didn't do anything wrong right? Dammit, I wanted to go back! It was fun taking care tomatoes… I missed doing that when I was a child, the sun was so sunny but I liked it like that.

So for two weeks, I had been watching out whenever he left. Then I'd go in the late afternoon to do my business. The plant looked pitiful anyways. He was probably too busy to look after them! Poor tomatoes! That bastard, if I ever actually talk to him, I'll definitely teach him a lesson on how to take care of them properly.

Eventually, I figured out his work pattern, it was pretty simple within two weeks. But he tricked me! I saw the rain start to fall but I went through the gate anyway. Also, on another note, who leaves their back gate unlocked? It's stupid! That's how I could easily get in everyday.

Anyway I did what I had to do, but the rain was pouring really hard today. And I couldn't leave a basket of tomatoes out in that weather! It was too dangerous, dammit! I probably knew I had crossed the line as soon as I found out that the door to the house was unlocked as well, but I was only going in to put the basket out of the rain. Or at least that's what was supposed to happen. Yeah, I put the basket down, I was going to walk out the door I left open, and I was going to leave it at that. I _was._ I took a look around his home and found it was amazingly spacious despite it's look from the outside.

Only until a few seconds later I swore I heard a noise so I decide to turn and leave but as I did turn around, my eyes met with a pair of deep green eyes instead of the doorway.

Of course, I tried to run. But as I look over the situation I'm in now, I really can't get away with this one. He had his grip on my wrist. I could only look down with small panicking thoughts swimming in my mind as raindrops fell down on the two of us.

"Hey…" _Caro Dio,_ save me. He just spoke one word but I stiffened. Although I did not expect him to say anything kind until he actually spoke.

"You're soaked. I think… I think we should get you dried off, okay?" I turned to look at him. What did he just say? He didn't yell… Instead he offers to help me? What was wrong with this picture? The questions kept repeating but I just nodded at him and allowed myself to be led to a door at a nearby hall.

It was the bathroom; he grabbed a towel and put it on the counter, then walked upstairs and came back down with a stack of clothes.

"You got kind of dirty from the mud," he gestured at my brown speckled dress that used to be all orange. "You can use this shower and wear these." He handed over the clothes he had in his arms over.

I took the pile and just didn't say anything. This bastard was being way too nice for his own damn good, yet I couldn't say a thing! So I nodded and just closed the door in between us. I really took my time though, I just stood where I was for at least five minutes before doing what I had to do and get into the shower. I got out and dried off, looking over at the stack of folded clothing he gave me.

An over sized shirt that had the hem hang right above my knees, and a pair of boxers. I blushed at the thought that he probably wore them, them giggled a little that he actually gave them to me. He's probably more embarrassed than I am right now. I scowled right away after I realized what I was doing, I can't let my guard down in a stranger's house, especially a man's home! I put them on anyway, since my own garments were soaked at the moment. The shirt indeed was like a nightgown on myself, it was also really comfortable…

A waft of tomato sauce came throughout the house as I opened to door, following the scent all the way into the kitchen: with no one there. There was a pot on the stove that the smell was coming from and as I looked over it as I indeed saw the sauce bubbling.

"Hungry?"

A small gasped escaped from my lips. He came up from behind me and took the handle of the pot. Making eye contact he just smiled, waiting for my answer as I just scowled and didn't answer, but my stomach did.

He laughed. "I guess you are. Come on, let's eat."

Why was this man so gracious? I was just completely rude, not that I wanted to be… But he just laughed it off and went on what he was doing! Who the hell does that? I continued to ponder until a plate being waved in front of my face, interrupting my thoughts. I frowned again and took the plate before following him to the kitchen.

"You can eat you know."

Well of course I can eat! I just didn't choose to for those few minutes because… Well can't a girl be cautious of her surroundings? Dammit…

I picked up my fork and just started to eat. It wasn't bad. Usually, I hate when someone cooks for me because I think everyone's cooking besides mine tasted like crap. Except for my sister and grandfather's. But this guy… No, I think it's just because he made pasta; that has to be it.

All of a sudden he asked me: "So why were you in my garden?"

Shit, my life's over. This guy, I don't even know his name, treated me all gentleman like just to get the answer out of me. I bet he called the freaking police on me and they're waiting outside just for the right moment, as soon as I answer!

I gulped down the last bite I took and stared down at the plate. Shitshitshit. What do I DO?

"Hey, you alright?" Stop asking as if you care! Why would I be okay after being asked a criminal related question like that? But he just didn't stop.

"I'm sorry, was the food bad? Or do you not like it? I can make you something els-"

"I'M FINE!" Oh damn. I shouted. My anger management issues are… A bit much.

"Oh. That's good!" He smiled. The bastard SMILED. Okay, I was a little irritated with him before, but I was still calm. Now I'm just enraged at his weird optimism. It's so annoying! He spoke up again, which was the earlier question.

"So… Why were you in my back yard again?"

I swear, I wanted to grab my plate and throw it at him.

"Just because."

"Huh?"

"Why should I give you an answer?"

"Well, you were trespassing on my property…"

"I didn't do anything wrong so I don't think I have to answer."

"Shouldn't I still have a reason? I mean even though you didn't do anything wrong, you were still there for some r-"

"Frick, it was because you can't take care of tomatoes properly, so I had to take care of it!"

I know. I know. I KNOW. It's a stupid reason. I explained why I did it before but it wasn't a stupid reason to me!

Our eyes were locked on for a really long time. I was no longer sitting but standing, leaning on the table, face flushed. I broke off your contact, looking down at my bare feet.

"Ah… That was it?"

"Dammit, yes that's it."

"Then… Would you like to keep doing that?"

"What?"

I took a look at his face; he looked at me with a sincere, more serene smile on his face. Was he serious?

"I'm serious," he answered me as if he saw right through me. "Just come by my house whenever and tend to the crop. But only if you really want to, though I think you do since you've been going on with that routine for two weeks now."

I couldn't believe it. This guy really… He's so strange. I don't get why he's so _nice._ I nodded my head anyways, and he answered with his own nod.

"Well, that situation is cleared up! Oh by the way my name is Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! What's yours?"

I have no idea what I'm getting myself into, making friends with a complete strange happy bastard like him… But, he wasn't half bad, so I gave him my name.

"Lovina. Lovina Vargas."

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_~Translation~ _

_Caro Dio__ - My God (Italian)_

_Well I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I can't promise when the next one will be out. School captured my free time and locked it in a cell somewhere I can't get to... _

_I'll see you guys around!  
><em>


End file.
